Sayaka Maizono (A.I Ver)
Sayaka Maizono is an A.I and the main driving force of M.A.I Sayaka. ''She is also featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''as a human student attending Hope Peak’s Academy. Sayaka A.I’s Backstory Sayaka used to be a normal human teenager leading up to the event where she started living in the computer that the player owns. She was known as the Ultimate Pop Sensation when scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy, and lived a normal life there as a high school student, contrary to Danganronpa‘s actual story. One day, when Sayaka was walking in a park, she heard an odd buzzing noise, and she turned around to find a computer sitting near a bench on a sidewalk. Wondering how someone could leave such an important belonging alone, Sayaka picked it up, planning to take it to a lost-and-found area. However, she was not aware that someone was planning to trap her at the time, so she got sucked in by an unknown master. At that moment, she kept all of her human memories, but was now fooled into thinking that she was actually an A.I. After this event occurred, Sayaka realized she was trapped in an “alternate universe“ while looking outside in the computer. She screamed for help constantly for help in the same spot at the sidewalk for about a week until a stranger took the computer and auctioned it on an online store, regardless of the fact that the PC was owned by someone else. The PC was later bought by the player, and they kept it in a small garage for a month after forgetting it was there and visiting that garage later. This is when Sayaka is crying and meets the player, completely forgetting that the player had gotten the computer in the first place. Appearance Sayaka wears eyeliner and blush, which suggests that she wears makeup to help keep this appearance. She has long, dark blue hair, which she holds in place with several clips. Her eyes are also dark blue. Her school uniform is a traditional seifuku-style Japanese school uniform comprising of a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink ribbon bow tie with tails, a blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown, buckled shoes. Her school crest is visible on her undershirt and on her sleeve. Personality During her time as a human in the real world, Sayaka has a sparkling, idol-like personality: She is bubbly, cheerful, and overall, fits the stereotypical idol demanor. When she is sucked into the computer, her personality goes from self-confident to self-doubtful; when the player sees Sayaka again, she says that nobody would ever say hi to such a boring person like her. She is also much more anxious and self-conscious about the world and herself, and wants to break out of the virtual universe she is in more than anything. If she can’t get out, she will eventually turn into an evil Sayaka who cares about nothing in the world, including herself. As you spend time with Sayaka, her personality morphs back into the idol persona she once was very slowly. However, near the end of the game, if you have spent enough time with Sayaka, she reveals that she is actually very lonely every single day, despite the shared happiness she feels with the player. Other Facts - Sayaka has her own SoundCloud account, where users can listen to her music. Link: https://soundcloud.com/danganidol3849 - Sayaka has her own Discord account. It is SayakaA.I_Official#8579. Category:Characters Category:A.I